Hank and Triana Advanture
by l2s2
Summary: Triana is back and Hank is not what every see him to be watch these to come together to fight the dark ones and fall in love
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1****st**** story I have ever wrote so be so pretty please be nice. This story is about Hank because hell I love him so deal. Also Triana too because, she cool and like to see them together.**

**Scene it at venture home**

Everyone was at the venture house. Dean was read another mystery book. Doc was in the lap doing who know what. Brock was tuning his car(serious what does he do to that car I mean it not broking) and Hatred was look for Hank. Hey Brock have you seen Hank any where Hatred ask. Brock still under his hoed of his car replay, nope. Ugrr where is that boy I swear I need to keep leashes on him or something Hatred screech. Broke look side way to him, don't bother Hanks just like to hide from everyone some time if he need us he'll call. Hatred scream HANK!

In a hidden room (where no but Hank and Brock new about) was Hank. He stop hit his punch bag and role his eyes at Hatred scream for him. You see every really think he is stupid accept Brock. Hank like to play the goofy dummy brother at least his father didn't put pressure on him like Dean. He wasn't a scientist genus like them but give him some part of machines and he could make something. He was more street smart and was quick on his feet he figure out a long time go about the clones so never really bother about worry about his safety because of it. Now time was different so he was more cautious. He was great fighter not in brooded strength Like Brock. He was fast had great agility and very balance he could give Brock run for his money but he never go full know Brock could not control his self and go full on rage.

Hank sigh whipping the sweat off of his face. He pulls off his white beater the sweat drip off his four packs. He pulls up on his dark blue sweat pant and run his hand threw his bangs (picture Hank when had bang because he was so cute with them and I hated that they chop them.)

Can he leave me alone man how mean time does he need tell that man to back off Hank mutter to himself. Hank look around his privet room and smile no matter where Hatred look he would never find him. This room was his only. Brock knew about the room. _Brock_ Hank thought and smile. It was good to have him back he was the only one that care for him no one in his family or their friend care for him but Brock did. Decide he better head back before Hatred bring his Father into this missing person ordeal. Hank put the blue suit on and brock old jacket and leaves the room.

What is Hatred, Hank ask? There you are where you boy Hated examine. Hank shrugging his should around. Hatred face turn red why you….. boomed a flash of light separate the two it was Dr. Orpheus GREATEN VENTURE FAMILY. Yay Brock sigh what do you want? Ohh blush Dr. Orpheus I am here to invite you to my home for little dinner party for my daughter Triana she come home tonight. In flash Dean really he scream while blushing oh wow I haven't seen her in while of course we come. Great I will see at 7:00 tonight puff Dr. Orpheus

Time Pass and everyone was entering the dinner room.

Here is what they r wearing.

Hatred-blue jump suit with tied.

Brock-black suit like James bond

Doc V.- white suit with a yellow pocket hanky

Dean- his dorky brown suit you see all the time

Hank- same shage bangs black pants and a dark blue dress shirt with the first few button undone (his father doesn't buy him nice suit so he make do of what he got) with his favorite jacket (Brock Jacket).

Dr. Orpheus-read suit with black tied

Triana- black dress with one sleeve with long black gloves and a purple bat clip in her hair the dress is long.

Thank you for come Venture Family to help me welcome my daughter back to me, cry Dr. Orpheus. Ever one raises their glass. So how was your trip to your mom Triana Dean ask it was fun she said emotionless. Dean was blush like craze and Triana was poke her food look around at every once. Everyone was talking among them self.

Triana (pov) _this mean thought_

_How am going to do this the dark ones are coming and my father doesn't have a chance I am the chosen one what I have to fight them but how can I do it alone. Ya my magic is good but that it maybe should ask my father for help. No!_ Triana shake her head. _If he found out he would let me fight. Sigh what I to do am._

Triana stand up may I be excuse she ask. Of course dear are still tired Dr. Orpheus asks? She nod and left.

Triana walk outside she sit on the ground sigh out load. What wrong? Triana fall back look up and see Hank. Are you falling me she ask anger. Nope I have been out here for awhile. Really I didn't see you leave she ask. Not my fought no one notice Hank shrugged his shoulder. Do want to tell me what wrong he ask her. She turns her head No! ok he lay back and start to trace the stars. What are you doing she ask.

Trace the stars he replay she raise an eye brow in confusion. Here lay back Hank patted the ground. Triana heist at first the slowly lay beside him. Now flow my finger what do see. She watch him trace the pattern the smile hey it bunny. Ya now this trace again it an baby bird. They laugh and she was finding her own pattern (Triana) _damn it's cold_. Then felt something warm on her she look and see Hank Jacket on her. She looks at him Thanks she said. Take whiff of the jacket _mmm he smell nice and he kind cute I wonder why he never hit on me?_

She was relaxing when all sudden something grab her feet and was pulling her under the ground. She Scream! The next thing she know she in the air with strong arms around her hold her bridle style. She looks up and blush Hank! Hold on he said calmly. They land on the roof he set her down. Stay here he order he jump down and start to fight the shadow person (use your imagination). Triana watch in amaze she seen Brock fought, her father and step father in fact she seen lot of fights but never seen anyone fought like Hank it was like dance. She had do something she gathers her energy blast a ray of light threw the shadow person. It evaporate _wow it usually take more than 1 shot to take them down wait Hank he was able to fight that must mean he his pure of heart fighter but aren't those made and have year of trainings. Hmm it hard to find a pure of heart fighter and being this young is wow. What are you hind Hank Venture_

**What do you think if you have any other ideal for this story let me know or any advise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my 1****st**** story I have ever wrote so be so pretty please be nice. This story is about Hank because hell I love him so deal. Also Triana too because, she cool and like to see them together.**

**Scene it at venture home**

The wind blew as she watches Hank in the moon light before turn head and left without a word. Hank looks up at her watch her walk away.

That night it took forever for Dean to finally go to sleep he was drooling "ohh Traina mmm yes I love you too." Hank roll his eyes and laugh before head to his hidden room as he left he ran in to Brock.

Brock looks down at him smile at him. "Where are you heading my room" Hank replay "ok don't stay up to late kid" Brock mess up his hair before going to bed.

Hank smile as he watch Brock walk away sometime wish that he was his father but even though Doc was his father by blood Brock will be his Father by heart.

Hank enters his room and start to stretch usually stretch help him clear his mind get lost in his own thought. _I wonder who was that or what was it was after Triana. When I was fight I felt a power threw me like some kind of energy. It was warm but strong. Why was that thing after her what did she do to it? Hmm, she space at dinner and just came from her mom. She must have power like father. Does that mean she went to her mother to train. Her father is the type to over protect so that might be it and that flash of light she seem to done this before? Should I ask? No I wait for while if when she ready she will tale me. Or if this pick up then ill demand some answer until then._ Hank looks down and saw he was on one hand doing some push up with his legs in the air. "How did I start this?"

Back in Triana room

Triana was getting ready to enter her closet. "Here goes nothing" she walk in (I only seen these part once so I don't know his name but he is the advise guy and that what calling him for now)

She look around and see a guy that was nice and tall about 6'2 built chest but not to broad like Brock he Blond shaggy hear cover one of his eyes his dark blue eyes. She shrive at his hotness Ad she ask?(it her nick name for him)

"Oh Triana hey how are I love this new look on me Hank must be on your mind huh" ad said as he look over his body. "This is Hank" she Examine she look him up and down again. "Yep these is what he will look in the future too bad he won't chase tail with this body who could sleep with more women that it will make Brock seem like a nun." " Ohhh" she blushes. "So what can I do for Kiddo? Let me guess you wonder what Hank is right." She nods her head. "Ok sit down" he motions her to sit.

"You are right he is a pure of heart fighter and yes they are usually train bye other like them. But he different you see no matter what has happen to him that fact that only Brock true care for him his heart has remain pure." " What about Dean" she asks "he care for him to." " Yes but like I care you are my family so I have no choice. Ooh. As was saying Hank for year has been train for years and apparent he build up a light inside him. The light glows strong in him and was what made him able fight the shadow people." "I see that all you are going tell me huh" she look at Ad. "Yep ohh and you should ask him to join your fight he will be able to help you and you two will get stronger" Ad advice to Triana. "What should I say can you help me fight the darkness coming? " "Yep that it. Now run along you will need your rest. " Ad push Triana out the door, "what wait I got more question I... "The door slam shut. She sighs and lay her head to her bed._wow Hank turn into a hunk, she blush at the thought. Ok step back for a moment Hank can help me how am I going to ask. Will he join? Uggr must sleep on it. _She closed her eyes and falls asleep.

The next Day

Triana was walk to the Venture side of the home. She walks up to Brock car and look around. "HEY Triana" Dean cries to her. "Oh hey Dean" she look around him and saw Hatred and Brock but no Hank. "Hey where Hank she ask." "Oh he somewhere" explains Dean "so you came to hang out with me today" Dean smiled. Shake her head no "I need to talk to Hank" she said. "Why do you need to talk to him" ask Hatred. She looks at Brock with pleading eyes for help. Brock looks at her and knew she didn't want to answer them. Sigh Brock scream "HANK." Know more than a minute Hank appear behind them "Ya Brock?" Hank asks. "Whoa hold the phone I have to call you for hours and Brock call you one time and you're here like that" cries Hatred." Its Brock" Hank replayed he look around and saw Triana _hmm I guess she want to explain to me what happen._

Triana to a deep breath "Hank can I talk to you" she asks. "Sure" Hank smile goofy. "They start to walk away from the group. "Look Hank I…SSShhh" Hank cute her off "you want Dean to hear you" he ask quietly. She shakes her head no. He grabs her hand and pulls her long to in a room then Jump kick a stone wall and do few punch around. Before she knew it she was slide down threw a few tunnels before landing on a soft pillow.

Dean was falling them _where are they going why did Triana want to talk to Hank. They can't be going out could they no she like me. She hates Hank or never really talks to him_. He turn a corn "hey where did they go" he look around the room.

"So I take you want to explain to me what happen last night?" Ask Hank. So she told him what they where and why he was able to fright them also her being the chose one (left out about her talk to Ad). "I see" Hank said "so I am pure fighter that cools." How man dark ones are there" he asks? "Three she replay they are Hate, Anger, and Fury." "Each tries to kill me so they can pull the world into Darkness." "Whoa tuff brake" Hank replied as run his finger threw his hair. Triana watch Hank for a moment and remember what Ad said._ (Flash back) Ad push Triana out the door. You should ask him to join your fight he will be able to help you and you two will get stronger Ad advice to Triana. Triana ask "what should I say can you help me fight the darkness_?" "Yep that it_." Ad Smiled.(end of flash back)_

"_Is it really that simple just to ask him" _Take a deep breath Triana asks "Hank can you help me fight the darkness" Triana close her eyes wait for a response "sure" Hank said so calmly. Triana eye pop wide open and blank a few times "really?" Hank shrugs his shoulder "yep." "So what your plain"

**So what is Triana and when will the juice part start. **

**I hope you like this so far please review and give me your thoughts.**

**Sorry it was shorter **


End file.
